1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a field emission display.
2. Description of Related Art
Field emission displays (FED) can emit electrons under the principle of a quantum tunnel effect opposite to a thermal excitation effect, which is of great interest from the viewpoints of low power consumption.
A field emission display, according to the prior art usually includes a transparent plate, an insulating substrate opposite to the transparent plate, a number of supporters, and one or more grids located on the insulating substrate. Each grid includes a pixel unit. The pixel unit includes a first electrode, a second electrode spaced from the first electrode, at least one electron emitter connected to the first electrode, and a phosphor layer located on the second electrode. However, the phosphor layer is located on a top surface of the second electrode and has a relatively small area. Furthermore, it is difficult for the phosphor layer located on a top surface of the second electrode to be bombarded by the electron emitted from the electron emitter. Thus, the brightness of the field emission display is relatively low.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a field emission display having relatively high brightness.